The use of biometric identification or other verification techniques in electronic transactions can reduce the need for physical access cards to access records via an automated teller machine (ATM). However, biometric identification and other verification techniques often increase cybersecurity risks by requiring additional security measures to protect the biometric information or other sensitive information used to identify individuals. Moreover, regardless of the security measures being implemented, storage of this biometric information in a centralized storage makes the centralized storage an increasingly attractive target for hackers. These and other drawbacks exist.